Un amor perseguido
by rocho89
Summary: Es una variante de la famosa saga crepúsculo, en la que Edward esta enamorado de bella, lleva 30 años detrás de ella, pero ella sólo le quiere como a un hermano noce a James, que es perseguido por su tia y Bella y toda la familia intenta ayudarlo.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA A TODS! Bueno, deciros que esta es la primera historia que subimos y que nos gustaría que nos dejarais comentarios para saber si os gusta. Somos dos chicas las que estamos haciendo la historia, ali_ku19 y yo. Esperamos que os guste y que nos dejeis comentarios!!!!**

**chao!!!**

¡Maldita apuesta! ¡Maldito Emmett! Primera y última vez que acepto una apuesta suya. Por su culpa Edward ha logrado lo que deseaba desde hacia muchos años.

-Valla, ¡por fin! Pensé que nunca vería algo así- dijo Emmett con sorna- la verdad es que no ha sido fácil, ¡de nada, hermanito!-

-Ha sido precioso…-dijo el pequeño duende.

-Bueno, las cosas importantes no suelen ser fáciles de conseguir, Emmett- contestó Edward a su hermano.

Ya me empezaba a hartar, pero no quería mandarlos a la mierda, por lo que decidí largarme de allí. Enseguida me di cuenta de que jasper iba detrás mío. Claro, como no, él sabía perfectamente como me sentía. Sabía que quería hablar conmigo así que me detuve.

-No tienes porque sentirte así, sólo era una apuesta- dijo Jasper intentando calmarme.

-Ya, pero para él no era sólo una apuesta, y lo sabes-le contesté.

Ya estaba harta de la persecución de Edward, después de treinta años de que estuviese detrás, de soportar las indirectas de Alice, las apuestas de Emmett,… Aunque sabía que les quería y no podía vivir sin ellos. También quería a Edward, claro, pero sólo como hermanos. Edward es un cielo de verdad, pero nunca he conseguido verle como nada más…aunque hubiera querido…

-No pasa nada Jasper, necesito estar un rato a solas para pensar- le dije.

Cogí mi coche y me dirigí hacia la cuidad. Necesitaba mezclarme con la gente un rato para poder relajarme.

Empecé a caminar y me dirigí hacia un centro comercial atestado de gente. Entonces le vi. También era un vampiro, rubio, y no tenía los ojos rojos, lo cual significaba que era "civilizado" como nosotros. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron en un instante y saltaron chispas. Entonces me puse bastante nerviosa. Esto nunca había pasado, al menos no sin Carlishe. Decidí marcharme a casa todo lo rápido que pudiera y contárselo al resto.

Cuando llegue a la casa pasaba algo raro. Todos estaban muy nerviosos.

-Hola- dije-¿qué pasa?- y Alice se me lanzó al cuello en ese mismo instante.

-Tenía miedo por ti-me respondió-, tuve una visión y salía algo espantoso…

-Edward iba a salir a buscarte ahora mismo- me contó Esme-Estaba muy preocupado por ti-

-Pero, ¿qué has visto Alice?-pregunté asustada.

-Como te atacaba una mujer-me dijo con miedo-No la conocía; era pelirroja y… tampoco es que viese mucho más.

-¿Una mujer? ¿Estás segura? Quiero decir: vengo del centro comercial y acabo de encontrarme con un vampiro, pero era un chico rubio y además parecía "civilizado", no tenía los ojos rojos. Pensaba que ibais a hablarme de él- explique a toda la familia.


	2. Chapter 2

Después de lo que me había contado Alice, no podía dejar de pensar en el chico del centro comercial. ¿Y si era una trampa de la chica vampiro para que me acercara a él y luego ella pudiera atacarme? No, no puede ser, si él es "civilizado" no haría eso.

Como me gustaría dormir, sumergirme en mis sueños y olvidar la realidad. Pero hacía más de treinta años que no podía dormir. Era lo que mas echaba de menos.

Soy una persona que no puede soportar tener alguna pregunta en la cabeza que no tenga respuesta, así que decidí que esa tarde volvería al centro comercial. Aunque sabia que era muy probable que él no estuviera allí.

-Me voy a dar una vuelta- le dije a Rose, la única que seguía en casa. Carlisle estaba trabajando, Alice y Jasper tenían una cita, y Esme, Edward y Emmett habían ido de caza.

-¿Te acompaño?-preguntó poco interesada.

-No, Rosa, prefiero estar un rato sola-

Cogí mi Aston Martin V90 y me dirigí al centro comercial. Cuando llegue fui al aparcamiento y después decidí volver al punto exacto donde le vi la otra vez. Nada, él no apareció por allí, así que me fui a dar una vuelta por todo el centro comercial. Entonces lo vi. Estaba al lado de "Blood Library", la mejor librería de la ciudad. Me encanta esta librería porque venden libros de todos los autores y de todas las épocas. Me dirigí hacia allí dispuesta a hablar con él.

-¡Hola!-le dijo él cuando ella aún no se había llegado a su lado.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Bella con gran interés.

-Valla, no me esperaba este interrogatorio-contestó.

-No se ven a muchos de nuestra especie por aquí- dijo Bella a modo de respuesta.

-Está bien, te lo contaré: Mi nombre es James y llevo vivo más de un siglo. Nací en España en 1890. Durante mi juventud tuvimos mucho dinero, pero lo peor fue cuando mis padres murieron de hambruna y yo me fui a vivir con mi tía Victoria. Ella era diferente al resto de la familia y mi madre no se hablaba con ella desde hacia tiempo. Entonces yo tenía veinte años y no tarde mucho en averiguar porqué era diferente. A la segunda semana que llevaba viviendo con ella me mordió, y me convirtió en vampiro. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que me había hecho, me fui de su casa y descubri que podía alimentarme sólo de animales, sin hacer daño a las personas…así que decidí sobrevivir así. Desde entonces ando así por el mundo, sobreviviendo de animales y buscando a otros como yo. Y ahora que ya conoces un poco más de mí me gustaría saber quién es la mujer a la que estoy contando mi vida.-

-¿Tu tía Victoria es pelirroja?- le pregunte pensando que era probable que fuera la vampiro que vio Alice.

-Pues sí, pero no has contestado a mi pregunta-dijo sonriendo.

-Es verdad. Acompáñame a casa y te presentaré a mi familia. Entre todos te contaremos nuestras historias.-le dije sonriendo-Por cierto, me llamo Bella.

Cogimos el coche y nos dirigimos a toda velocidad a la mansión. Me extraño que Alice no me llamara, pero también eso me hizo entender que todo iba a ir bien.

Cuando llegamos todos nos estaban esperando ya en el salón. Alice les habría avisado de que le iba a llevar. En cuanto entramos por la puerta Carlisle tomó la palabra:

-Hola James, esta es mi familia: Esme mi mujer, Rosalie y Emmett, Alice y Jasper, Edward y ya conoces a Bella.

Yo les miré uno a uno. Sus caras reflejaban desde el odio, de Edward, hasta la picardía de Alice, por lo que me puse una nota mental: tendría que preguntarla luego.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:

Después de contar las historias de la conversión del resto de la familia, me tocaba el turno a mí:

-Yo soy la más joven de la familia.- Le dije mirándole a los ojos.- Solamente tengo 47 años. Nací en 1963, en esta misma ciudad, fruto de la unión de una hippy y de un poli. Mi madre, Renée, pronto volvió a necesitar de nuevo su libertad y se marchó de casa, llevándome con ella.- Él continuaba mirándome atentamente.- Pasaron los años y debido a que mi madre conoció a un nuevo hombre del que se enamoro perdidamente, yo decidí volver a vivir con Charlie, mi padre, para darles intimidad. Regrese a la ciudad en la que había nacido y comencé a ir al instituto donde conocí a los Cullen. Pronto nos hicimos amigos y además también compartía alguna clase con Edward.-Preferí no contarle el amor que Edward decía procesarme desde el momento en que nos conocimos.-Todo era alegría, hasta que un día, en el parking del instituto, una vieja furgoneta perdió el control y me atropelló. Intentaron por todos los medios que sobreviviese, pero nadie logro hacer nada humano por mí. Por eso Edward decidió transformarme, cuando ya nadie daba nada por mi vida. Desde entonces hemos vivido todos como una autentica familia.-Les mire con cariño a todos antes de continuar relatando mi historia.-Como ya te habrás dado cuenta por el resto de las historias, alguno de nosotros, tiene "habilidades especiales". La mía se trata de que tengo la capacidad de que las otras "habilidades mentales" no me afecten, es decir, Edward no puede leerme la mente, además de que puedo crear un escudo alrededor mío y de la gente que tenga cerca, y a ellos tampoco se la podrá leer, pero además de eso, mi habilidad también puede ser invertida, es decir, puedo quitarme el escudo cuando quiera.

Al acabar de contar mi historia, nos quedamos mirando fijamente, hasta que un leve carraspeo nos hizo regresar a la realidad.

-Bueno, como habrás podido comprobar, mi familia es muy especial.- Le dijo Carlisle.-Y no me gustaría que estuviera en peligro.-Pero aunque era una amenazada no sonó como si lo fuera, sino que con un dulce toque.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-Le preguntó James extrañado-Yo no los pondría en peligro. Me encanta su familia, y si pudiera, me encantaría algún día tener una como esta.

Sonreí de manera inconsciente.

-Ya sé perfectamente que no nos pondrás en peligro, sobre todo a Bella.-Dijo Alice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y moviendo su cuerpecito como si estuviera bailando. Yo la dirigí una mirada que decía claramente "¡Alice, cállate!" y ella lo captó a la primera.

-Si estás seguro que puedes convivir con una familia, entonces te invito a que formes parte de esta.-Le informó Carlisle-No creo que a ningún miembro le moleste.- Dijo mirando sobre todo a Edward.

Todos asentimos como que estábamos de acuerdo, incluso Edward, que aunque lo dijo de manera más reticente acepto.

-Muchas gracias,-dijo James sonriendo-entonces me quedaré.

Antes de que nadie pudiese decir nada Emmett abrió la boca por primera vez.

-Pero has de saber que Alice ha tenido una visión, en la que ha visto como una mujer pelirroja y de aspecto salvaje atacaba a Bella-Dijo Emmett.

-¿Pelirroja y salvaje? Podría ser mi tía, Victoria, a la que hace mucho tiempo abandone.- Dijo James solemnemente- Desde ese mismo instante ha estado persiguiéndome e intentando que regresase a su lado.

-Pero, hay una cosa que no comprendo, si es a ti a quién persigue, entonces, ¿por qué es a mí a quién Alice ve que ataca?- Pregunté.

-No tengo la más mínima idea.- Dijo James. Entonces Alice soltó una carcajada.

-Alice, ¿sabes algo que el resto no sepamos?-preguntó Esme con el tono maternal que tanto adoraba.

-Sí…-contesto alegremente-...pero no creo que Bella quiera oírlo…

Ya exasperada por no saber el porqué una mujer a la que ni siquiera conocía quería matarme, le dije a Alice un poco ansiosa.

-Venga, suéltalo.

-Está bien. Resulta que la visión de que la tía de James te atacaba no fue la única que tuve. Tuve otra…anteriormente. En ella salíais tú y James abrazados y declarándoos vuestro mutuo amor. ¡Era muy bonito, la verdad!-soltó de sopetón Alice.

-¿QUÉ? ¡No digas bobadas Alice!-fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

-Pero eso explicaría que Victoria fuese a por ti, Bella-dijo Carlisle, siempre mirando el lado práctico.

Necesitaba salir de allí, estar un rato a solas, todo esto era demasiado para mí. James me gusta, eso es más que obvio, y existía una fuerte atracción entre ambos y eso también lo podían notar todos, pero tanto como amarlo….no, tanto no.

Estaba segura que si siguiera siendo humana ahora mis mejillas estarían igual de coloradas que si fuesen tomates maduros, y también de que Emmett estaría todo un siglo recordándomelo, menos mal que no lo era. No me gustaría aguantarlo.

Decidí ir a la parte trasera de la casa, dónde se situaba un gran jardín, este siempre había sido mi lugar favorito y al que iba cuando quería estar sola, pensar o simplemente evadirme unas horas del mundo que me rodeaba. Me senté debajo de un gran árbol, situado en el medio del jardín, se trataba de un antiguo y grande sauce llorón.

Cuando llevaba pocos minutos sumergida en mis pensamientos sentí la presencia de Edward a mi espalda.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó con un tono de los más preocupado.

- Sí…no….no lo sé- le dije al fin dudando-, pero de todas formas no creo que debería hablar contigo de todo esto. No quiero que sufras, Edward.

-No te preocupes, no me harás daño, Bella-contesto con el tono más tierno y cariñoso del mundo-Lo único que me hace daño es verte así….pérdida….

Después de un gran suspiro de mi parte, decidí que tenía que hablar con alguien, no podría con todo esto yo sola, y quién mejor que él, alguien que solamente quería lo mejor para mí, para poder abrirle mi corazón.

-Es que todo esto es demasiado. No se sí podré con todo. Hace solo un día desde que conozco a James, ¿y hoy Alice me dice que nos ha visto confesarnos un mutuo amor?-dije un poco aturdida-James me gusta, pero hablar de amor….eso ya son palabras mayores. Y además estás tú…

-No te preocupes por mí, Bella, por favor, solo piensa que yo quiero que seas feliz-tras una gran y verdadera sonrisa, continuo-Claro que me gustaría poder representar tú felicidad, pero ambos sabemos que eso jamás sucederá…

-Eres el mejor, Edward-le sonreí yo también-Ojalá te pudiera amar como te mereces. Seguro que acabarás encontrando a una gran mujer, una que te ame y que todo por ti.

Después de esto, lo único que logre hacer fue abrazarle, abrazarle como jamás lo había hecho, con una gran ternura y con confianza y amor, como lo haría una hermana a su hermano mayor después de que este le diera el mejor consejo del mundo.

-Bueno Bella, te dejaré sola para que puedas pensar. Pero ya sabes que siempre estaré aquí cuando necesites a alguien, para lo que quieras.

Mientras veía como Edward se dirigía de vuelta a la casa, me volví a sumergir en mis pensamientos; podría haberle pedido a Edward que leyera la mente de James para saber lo que pensaba él acerca del tema, pero eso era jugar sucio y sabía que aunque Edward hiciera eso por mí, jamás se sentiría bien haciéndolo, así que decidí no darle más vueltas al asunto.

En ese mismo instante tome una decisión, no haría nada en contra del destino, que pasase lo que tuviese que pasar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Alice, Rosalie, Esme y Jasper se habían ido de compras y el resto, menos Carlisle que estaba trabajando, estaban de caza, por lo que me encontraba sola en casa, así que decidí salir a dar un paseo por los alrededores de la mansión. **

**Ya no sabía ni en lo que invertir el tiempo libre…últimamente me dedicaba a mejorar mi poder, a leer todo aquello que caía en mis manos, a discutir con Alice porque pretendía vestirme como a las muñecas, a aliarme con Emmett y Jasper cuando pretendían realizar cualquier tipo de apuesta, que por suerte ya no eran sobre mí o incluso a profundizar en mis pensamientos. Estos se habían vuelto algo más intensos desde que James se encontraba en la casa, aproximadamente hacía un mes. **

**Si cualquiera me preguntaba por cada segundo de ese último mes…te aseguro que podría rememorar todos y cada uno de ellos. **

**Este mes había estado lleno de nuevas experiencias, de aventuras, sonrisas y discusiones,…. Pero si por algo destacaba no era por eso, sino porque este había sido el mejor mes de toda mi existencia. Me había sentido completa por primera vez en décadas. Y me gustaba. **

**Mi mente, sincronizada con mis deseos, viajo a un recuerdo muy concreto: **

"_La luna llena estaba reflejada en el río, las estrellas brillaban de una forma especial aquella noche de San Valentín, como si de alguna forma el cielo se hubiera puesto de acuerdo para darle a los amantes una explendida velada, llena de magia y romanticismo. _

_Por desgracia para mí, siempre había odiado esa fecha, incluso hasta cuando mi corazón latía de verdad, siempre me había parecido la fiesta más comercial de todas. Cuando era joven y estaba "viva", mi madre me insistía en que tenía que conseguir una cita con alguien especial para aquella noche, pero yo jamás tuve una cita, ni siquiera ese día. Por eso la odiaba, me hacía parecer vulnerable, me recordaba a mis años de juventud, a cuando todo el romanticismo rodeaba mi mundo, mis amigas siempre se vestían con sus mejores galas y salían con sus novios. Y siempre yo era la rara de todos ellos, siempre sola. _

_Cuando me transforme en vampiro, la cosa no cambio. Durante las primeras décadas, Edward intentó que aceptase tener alguna cita con él. Al principio con aires románticos, que poco a poco se fue transformando en algo más amistoso que otra cosa. Yo siempre me negaba a ello alegando mi odio por esta fecha, aunque en el fondo sabía que aceptaba para no darle falsas esperanzas. _

_Por suerte hacía ya unos años que había dejado de insistir. Incluso Alice, que siempre me intentaba dirigir, había desistido en convencerme para realizar alguna clase de salida romántica. _

_En esos instantes estaba devorando mi libro favorito "Cumbres Borrascosas", leyéndolo por….bueno en realidad ya no sé las veces que me lo he leído. _

_Esta noche había huido con una sencilla mirada hacía una Alice llena de esperanzas de que esta vez, que estaba James en la casa, aceptase celebrar San Valentín. Esta calló en su intento de convencerme. _

_Para quien no lo conozcan los Cullen además de vampiros "vegetarianos" y de convivir con humanos, tienen una tradición. Todos los años celebran San Valentín. Cada pareja tiene su ritual, por así decirlo. _

_Por un lado están Carlisle y Esme, mis padres. Ellos son los más románticos de todos. Su primer san Valentín fue tras la transformación de Esme, como esta estaba muy suspicaz hacía el olor de los humanos, Carlisle decidió que celebrarían San Valentín en la playa. Entonces vivían en Alaska, donde se habían trasladado después de la transformación, y se encontraban solos ya que Edward les había abandonado para encontrarse a sí mismo. _

"_Fossil Beach", era una de las playas más bellas de toda Alaska. Sin duda una de las más desiertas debido a su lejanía de la humanidad. Esme se había enamorado de ella en cuanto la había visto. _

_Carlisle decidió que su primer San Valentín sería allí. Rodeados de la naturaleza y del mar. Ellos dos solos. La llevo en cuanto anocheció y la luna y las estrellas era lo único que los rodeaba. _

_Estuvieron durante horas abrazados viéndolas, o caminando cogidos de la mano por aquella tierra llena de fósiles,…_

_Luego los siguientes en celebrar San Valentín fueron Emmett y Rose. Ellos a diferencia de mis padres no son muy románticos. Son más pasionales y ardientes. _

_Por aquel entonces, unos años antes de que yo me uniese a la familia, los Cullen vivían Toronto. Emmett llevo a Rose a los Grandes Lagos, que se encontraba cerca de allí. Estuvieron cazando algunos animales de la zona. Y divirtiéndose nadando en el "Lago Míchigan", durante horas….bueno os podéis imaginar lo que ocurrió dentro de ese lago, solo os puedo contar que nunca volvió a ser el mismo. _

_Por último están Alice y Jasper. Por muy raro que parezca hace muy poco que ellos celebraron San Valentín y no es porque Alice no tuviese ganas de celebrarlo por todo lo alto, sino porque Jasper no se encontraba del todo feliz. _

_Yo llevaba con los Cullen más de 20 años y la noche de San Valentín, Alice se acercó a hablar conmigo, intentando convencerme de que ese año debía celebrarlo. _

__ Bella…_ y me miró con ojitos de cordero_...por favor…._

__ No_ le dije de forma rotunda sin dejarla acabar la frase_. Llevo 20 años diciéndote que no voy a celebrar San Valentín…además, estoy cansada de que todos los años intentes convencerme de que lo celebre y tú no lo hagas. _

_En ese instante se que dije algo que no había debido. _

__ Lo siento_ me dijo con mirada triste_, te prometo que jamás te volveré a insistirte._

_Y se marchó. Yo la llame, pero ella ya había desaparecido. Por lo que decidí ir a hablar con Jasper, el único que podría alegrarla en día. _

__Jasper, podemos hablar un instante. _

_Sabía perfectamente que él sabía lo que ocurría, ya que nos habría oído y ahora sentiría mi desazón_

__ Si estas preocupada porque piensas que Alice no te va a perdonar, no te preocupes, ella te quiere mucho y siempre te va a perdonar, así como tú a ella_. Y me sonrió, pero su sonrisa no llego a sus ojos. _

__ No_ le dije tristemente_, se que Alice me va a perdonar…Si no a quién iba a torturar con la ropa_, le dije intentando hacer una broma, que surgió efecto, ya que Jasper se rió_. Es que me gustaría saber, si no te importa, porque jamás habéis celebrado San Valentín. Y sí, se que yo no soy la persona más adecuada para decirlo, pero es que…_

__ Ya, Alice es una entusiasta de ello_, me contesto con simpleza_, verás Bella, lo que pasa es que…no quiero decepcionarla…aunque suene raro, ya que convivimos como pareja, Alice siempre ha querido que todo sea perfecto, siempre ha querido que celebrásemos San Valentín…pero la primera vez que estuvimos juntos por esa fecha…yo no me porte muy bien, no me pude controlarme y….desde ese momento, he intentado no repetirlo, no decepcionarla. _

__ Jasper, tú jamás la decepcionarás_ le asegure. _

_Esa noche, Jasper y Alice celebraron por fin San Valentín como se merece, y desde entonces todos somos más felices, ya que Alice se preocupa de que su Día sea perfecto y nos deja un poco a los demás a nuestro aire. _

_Pues con lo que iba, me encontraba leyendo "Cumbres Borrascosas", cuando apareció Edward de repente. En este último mes no habíamos hablado casi, y lo echaba mucho de menos._

__ ¡Hola Bella! ¿Qué haces aquí tú sola?_ me dijo con una gran sonrisa impresa en la cara._

__ Lo mismo que tú, supongo, no me apetecía estar allí junto con las parejitas_ me dijo con una sonrisa triste en la cara. _

_Aunque Edward sabía disimular muy bien, en los últimos años había aprendido a leer la mirada, o cualquier gesto, que lo acababa delatando….necesitaba a alguien a su lado. _

_Ambos nos quedamos en silencio sin saber que decir. Era sencillo hablar con Edward, pero no cuando se trataba de este tema. _

__ ¿Qué tal llevas el libro?_, me preguntó intentando cambiar el rumbo de la conversación. _

_Yo tras una sonrisa le conteste: _

__ Bien, me gustó mucho cuando me lo regalaste esta Navidad, te debió costar mucho encontrarlo. _

__ No fue nada_, y se carcajeo_, además me encanto viajar por Europa. _

_De repente algo se movía a nuestra espalda, pero no me sobresalte, sabía de sobra que se trataba de James, lo podía oler desde varios kilómetros, además de que, en este último mes había entablado una especie de conexión con él, y por alguna extraña razón siempre sabía dónde se encontraba. _

__ Buenas noches, chicos_ nos dijo con su mejor sonrisa_, ¿no interrumpiré nada?_

__ ¡NO!_ dije como toda una idiota_, solo…solo…estábamos…hab…blando._

_Me estaba comportando como una gran imbécil, tantos años de práctica y tenía que portarme como una adolescente normal y corriente. Por suerte, Edward me salvo de la quema._

__ No, James, no interrumpes nada_ y continuo tan bajo, que no creo que James lo oyese desde su lugar_, por desgracia_ tras una radiante sonrisa que me envió a mí prosiguió con su monologo_. De todas formas yo me voy ya, que dentro de poco Emmett y Rose, saldrán a dar un paseo y no me gustaría estar aquí para oírles…_

_Mientras veía a Edward desapareciendo entre los árboles pensé con cierta ironía, para que él lo oyese "Genial, esto es justo lo que quería…." y de entre los árboles se escuchó una carcajada. _

_James se sentó en el suelo y apoyo su espalda en el mismo árbol en el que yo estaba recostada. _

__ No te molesto, ¿verdad?_ me preguntó con una voz dulce y seguido me ofreció una gran sonrisa que me hizo derretir. _

__ Mmm…no…_ conseguí pronunciar, maldiciéndome por dentro al ser tan corta, aún después de haberme convertido en un ser inmortal_. Acabo de terminarme el libro_, le dije levantando el libro a la vez_, así que, no, no me molestas_, terminé la frase aplaudiéndome internamente. _

__ ¿Cumbres borrascosas? No sabía que te gustaba._

__ Pues sí, me gusta bastante, de hecho es mi libro favorito_ le conteste siguiendo con una sonrisa_. No sé porque la verdad, será porque adoro las historias de amor, pero para ser sincera estas no tiene que ser convencionales, sino más bien tienen que tener de todo un poco y este libro tiene todo eso, no lo sé…_. Estaba muy orgullosa de mis gustos en cuanto estos se referían a los libros…Si, me podéis llamar "friki", pero me encantaba leer cualquier clase de libro que cayese en mis manos, incluso cuando estaba viva._

__ ¿Bromeas? También es mi libro preferido, y no porque me gusten las historias de amor_ dijo con cierto tono de broma, que me hizo soltar una carcajada_, es que era el libro favorito de mi madre y es el único recuerdo que tengo de ella_ me confesó con cierto tono de tristeza_. No sabes lo feliz que me hace que compartamos el gusto por algo_. Cuando me dijo esto note algo en su mirada, era como si hubieran saltado chispas. _

_Nos quedamos mirando fijamente a los ojos. Como si el resto del mundo no existiera. Solo éramos él y yo. Dos almas gemelas, que sabían que se habían buscado durante muchos siglos y que por fin, habían encontrado la paz en los ojos del otro. Era como si le conociera de toda la vida, aunque solamente llevábamos un mes viviendo en la misma casa. Fuimos acercándonos despacio. Yo solo podía concentrarme en sus labios, y por primera vez, desee besarle. Conseguí apartar mi mirada de esa parte de su anatomía y me fije en sus ojos, que me estaban mirando de manera que me hacía sentir desnuda. Nos acercamos más todavía, si se podía y pasaron los segundos como si fueran horas…._

__ ¡Hola chicos! Mirad lo que me ha regalado Jasper_, exclamó de repente Alice, acercándose saltando hacía nosotros. _

_Un gruñido salió del interior de James y yo mire a Alice de forma amenazante. Si no quisiese a Alice como la quiero, en estos momentos Jasper estaría viudo, pero eso sí, su ropa sufrió mucho…._

**Un sonido me hizo regresar a la realidad, se trataba de un crujido producido al pisar una madera. **

**Mis sentidos se pusieron en guardia esperando la aparición de cualquier cosa. Una voz siseante salió de entre los arbustos. **

**_ Así que tú eres la razón por la que James se ha vuelto loco. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: **

**En ese mismo instante me di cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo: Victoria andaba buscándome para acabar conmigo y llevarse a James con ella, pero yo no podía consentir eso, no ahora, que comenzaba a sentir algo por él. **

**Empecé a sentir algo por James el día de San Valentín. A partir de ese momento, en el que ambos conversamos, me pude dar cuenta que teníamos muchas cosas en común. Fue entonces cuando creamos un vínculo especial. Siempre íbamos juntos, y toda la familia se dio cuenta de que ambos empezábamos a sentir algo el uno por el otro. **

**Yo intentaba disimularlo un poco por Edward, ya que le quería mucho y no quería hacerle daño ni que sufriera por culpa de los sentimientos que estaban empezando a aflorar en mí. Pero en los últimos días cada vez era más difícil contenerme. **

**Y ahora Victoria estaba aquí para matarme y apartarle de mi lado, pero no lo consentiría. **

**_ James está aquí, porque él lo desea, nadie le ha obligado a quedarse ni mucho menos a permanecer aquí_ le dije mientras todas mis neuronas intentaban hilar cual sería mi próxima estrategia. Tenía que librarme de ella como fuera_. Sí él no está contigo se trate tal vez a que tú no le tratas bien. **

**_ Y tú sí que le tratas bien, ¿verdad?_, me contesto con ironía_, pues tranquila, que después de que te mate, dejará de tener a alguien "qué le trate bien" y volverá conmigo. **

**No vi venir el primer golpe que me propició Victoria. Sentí su puño golpeándome en la boca y su pierna martillándome en el estómago, este último golpe provoco que saliera volando hasta que choque contra un árbol, que se rompió a la mitad. No me había dado tiempo ni a levantarme de nuevo, y Victoria ya se encontraba delante de mí. Intentó volver a asestarme otra patada, pero esta vez conseguí esquivarla y la acabe tirando al suelo, con una patada circular, en sus piernas. Me lancé sobre ella y la propicie un puñetazo en la cara, pero esto no me sirvió de nada, debido a que ella se levantó enseguida y se colocó detrás de mí y me embistió de tal manera que acabe en el suelo otra vez. **

**_ Levántate y pelea_ me provoco amenazante.**

**Entonces me levante y me puse justo enfrente de ella mirándola con odio y dispuesta a pelear. Su mano fue más rápida de lo que yo pensaba, por lo que consiguió cogerme del cuello, empotrándome contra el árbol, que quedaba en pie, más cercano. **

**_ Te crees mejor que yo_ y entonces soltó una risa malvada_. ¡No eres más que una niña! Una…pobre…niña…que no se merece todo lo que tiene, por eso voy a hacer justicia ahora mismo. **

**Sentí como iba muriendo poco a poco, como mi no-vida se me escapaba de entre las manos, y entonces escuché la voz de un verdadero ángel. **

**_ ¡Suéltala! Éste asunto es entre tú y yo. **

**Entonces Victoria me soltó tirándome contra una roca y caí sin sentido en el suelo.**

**Cuando desperté me encontré con James acurrucándome sobre su pecho y cuidando de mí. **

**_ ¿Qué ha pasado con Victoria? ¿Dónde está?_ pregunté confusa. **

**_ Tranquila, ya no te hará daño. Huyó cuando intenté matarla_ me contesto contento de que estuviera bien. **

**_ ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo has llegado aquí?**

**_ Me avisó Alice. Mientras estaba hablando por teléfono con ella tuvo una visión de que Victoria vendría a matarte. Ella solo me lo dijo a mí, sino Edward también habría venido, así que me dirigí aquí lo más rápido que pude, pero casi no llego a tiempo y tú…_ se iba entristeciendo cada vez más según llegaba a ese punto. **

**_ Tranquilo, al final sí que llegaste, eso es lo que cuenta_ su mano acarició mi mejilla de forma delicada hasta que rozó el borde de mis labios. Sus ojos buscaron los míos y una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara. Empezó a recorrer mis labios con sus dedos de una forma tan lenta que llegaba a desesperarme. **

**Su cabeza se inclinó lentamente sobre la mía mientras yo me alzaba sobre mí misma…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: **

**Sus manos rodeaban mi desnuda cintura, me tenía aprisionada contra su fuerte pecho. Su aroma inundaba cada centímetro de mí ser. Mis pies rozaban la hierba, ya que nos encontrábamos en el bosque. Al fondo podía percibir el sonido del río, el agua golpeando contra las rocas salpicando sobre los rebordes del mismo. Si escuchaba más atentamente podía oír el latido del corazón de un joven cervatillo que comía cerca de allí, el aleteo de un pájaro que llevaba comida a su cría hambrienta, el susurro del viento contra los árboles, la agitación de las hojas en las ramas,…**

**Pero aunque podía percibir todo lo que me rodeaba, lo único que me importaba de verdad era su respiración contra mi nuca, que provocaba que mi piel ardiese con cada golpe de aire. **

**Me giré sobre mí misma y él se acomodo de forma que su desnuda espalda tocaba la hierba. Cerró sus ojos y en su cara observé la paz y el amor que siempre me había negado a mí misma. **

**Empecé a recorrer su marcado pecho con la punta de mis dedos, haciendo círculos y produciendo que él soltara una carcajada, esto me hizo recordar todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. **

Su cabeza se inclinó lentamente sobre la mía mientras yo me alzaba sobre mí misma… sus labios rozaron los míos de forma sencilla, fue solo un roce lo que provocó un incendio dentro de mí. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mí cuerpo.

Sus labios empezaron a moverse sobre los míos de forma cada vez más insistente. Yo coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Rompimos el beso y una sonrisa se dibujo en mí cara, igual a la que vi reflejada en el rostro de James. Éste me ayudó a ponerme de pie, y me abrazó.

_ Pensé que te iba a perder_, me dijo mientras me daba dulces besos en el pelo_, y no sabía que iba a hacer sin ti. Sí tú te mueres, yo muero contigo.

Entonces fui yo quien le bese; me lancé, literalmente, a su cuello. Él se carcajeo y nuestros labios iniciaron una danza, donde solo estábamos nosotros dos.

**Otra carcajada me saco de mis ensoñaciones. James me miraba directamente a la cara, su sonrisa era igual a la de un niño que ha descubierto que Papa Noel le ha dejado su juguete favorito como regalo de Navidad. **

**_ Siento tener que romper esta magia pero creo que deberíamos volver_, le dije_. Quiero saber que sabe Alice sobre Victoria y si representa un peligro para nosotros o si se ha ido para siempre. **

**_ Tienes razón, princesa_, me contesto tras besarme en la cabeza_. Llevamos aquí demasiadas horas. No sea que decidan venir a buscarnos y Alice les deje como venganza por lo que le hiciste a su vestuario. **

**Era verdad, yo había quemado la ropa de Alice. Ella se había enfadado conmigo durante un tiempo, pero acabo perdonándome y no sé como, en un par de horas su armario estaba igual de lleno que antes de que entrase yo en él. **

**_ Sí, aún me parece raro que el pequeño duende no haya tomado represarías contra mí. **

**Nos levantamos de aquel paraíso y recogimos lo que quedaba de nuestras ropas. James había roto mi ropa en un arrebato de pasión y solo quedaba la suya intacta, por lo que me puse su camisa y él fue sólo con sus pantalones vaqueros. **

**Al llegar a la casa Alice me asaltó con preguntas, como suponía. Intenté escabullirme de ella lo mejor que pude sin llegar a herir sus sentimientos.**

**_ Alice, Alice… más despacio, por favor_. Y mientras decía esto la iba sacando poco a poco de la habitación_. Necesito estar un rato a solas. Es más, creo que me voy a meter debajo de la ducha un ratito. **

**Ella desistió y conseguí volver a estar sola en mi habitación. De verdad que me encantaba estar sola, y más en esa parte de la casa. Mi habitación era como la antigua que tenía. Con todos los recuerdos de entonces, y los libros. Sobre la mesilla tenía una foto donde salía con mis padres, ellos sonreían y me tenían en medio, yo solamente tenía 7 años en esa foto y estaba sonriendo. Es uno de los pocos momentos que tengo en la memoria, era mi cumpleaños y habíamos decidido ir al campo a celebrarlo, solos los tres. Poco después se separaron y no volvieron a estar juntos hasta mi funeral. **

**Me encamine hacía el baño de mi habitación, todo era de color blanco. Abrí el grifo de la ducha y deje correr el agua. Cuando la bañera se llenó hasta el borde me metí dentro y me sumergí entera. Mientras mis recuerdos me volvieron a invadir. **

Mis manos recorrían su espalda por dentro de su fina camisa. James era un hombre verdaderamente fuerte, no llegaba a ser tan exagerado como Emmett, pero sin duda era mucho más fuerte que Jasper e incluso que Edward.

Mientras, él se entretenía en recorrer mi cuello con sus labios y mi cintura era torturada con el roce de su mano sobre mi camiseta. Entretanto con la otra mano deslizaba delicadamente mi tirante por el brazo. Ese día llevaba puesta mi camiseta favorita, que Alice me había regalado hace años y de la que no me desprendía por mucho que ella me amenazase con tirármela. Era bastante extraño que una prenda que me hubiese comprado Alice contra mi voluntad, se hubiera convertido en mi favorita, pero es que era muy sencilla. Mientras, yo le iba desabrochando la camisa azul oscuro, que resaltaba su hermosura.

Me estaba empezando a desesperar con tanta delicadeza por su parte, necesitaba tenerlo cerca, sentir que ambos éramos sólo uno.

Unos instantes después yo me encontraba enseñando la última adquisición de Alice, un sujetador azul, con detalles en negro y con un precioso broche, que se abrochaba por delante.

En ese momento me estaba muriendo de nervios, sin duda el peor momento de toda mi no-vida, y más teniendo a un bombón como Rose conviviendo en la misma casa, ya que la autoestima acababa por los suelos. Pero la gran sonrisa que poblaba sus labios me hizo darme cuenta de que mis nervios eran erróneos.

Nos sumergimos en un apasionado beso, mientras James me alzó sobre sus caderas, tambaleándonos hacia atrás, hasta que James chocó contra un árbol, que se partió al instante.

James deslizó su mano por mi vientre, erizando cada recoveco de mi piel a su paso y desabrochó el botón de mi pantalón…

**Un presentimiento me invadió, como que algo iba a ocurrir y yo tenía que estar en otro lugar. Salí de la bañera y me observe en el espejo. La mujer que reflejaba el espejo no era la misma que se había reflejado el día anterior. Era otra más feliz. **

**Recogí la camisa del suelo, su olor todavía estaba impregnado en ella. **

**Cuando salí a la habitación vi la ropa que esa misma mañana me había puesto. El pantalón vaquero estaba todo manchado de tierra. Sonreí al recordar como había sucedido.**

James me tumbó sobre el suelo y se recostó a mi lado. Fue recorriendo todas las partes descubiertas de mi cuerpo con sus tibios dedos provocando suspiros de mis labios. Con su lengua fue recorriendo desde mi vientre hasta el borde de mi sujetador, el que desabrochó con un pequeño "click".

Él se paró un segundo a observar mi cuerpo medio desnudo, con cierta mirada aprobatoria.

En ese momento decidí tomar el control levantándome de dónde estaba tumbada, deshaciéndome del sujetador por completo. Le obligue a tumbarse dónde hace unos instantes estaba yo y me senté a horcajadas sobre él.

Besé su torso mientras desabrochaba su pantalón, rozando de forma "inocente" su entrepierna produciéndole un jadeo, lo que me excitó aún más. James no lo soportó más y me levantó de encima de él, incorporándose él también.

Vi como se quedaba desnudo en un segundo delante de mí y me quede paralizada con toda su belleza, por lo que no supe qué hacer hasta que note sus manos sobre mis caderas, deslizando el resto de ropa que me quedaba. Me quede completamente desnuda frente a él, otra vez la vergüenza volvió a mí, si continuase siendo humana habría estado segura de que me habría puesto roja.

Volví a enrollar mis piernas sobre sus caderas, quedando suspendida en el aire y mientras él me besaba el cuello, comenzó a entrar en mí lentamente. Un gemido salió de mi boca, que fue silenciado por la ardiente boca de James.

Fue aumentando el ritmo poco a poco, volviéndome loca cada vez.

Estábamos sumergidos en nuestro propio paraíso tanto que no nos dimos cuenta de que habíamos chocado contra un árbol cercano y nos habíamos caído al suelo…

_ Te amo_. Me dijo entrecortadamente

**Volví otra vez a la realidad, todo había sido tan maravilloso que nos habíamos olvidado del resto del mundo, tanto que nos habíamos sumergido en nuestro propio universo, mío y de James… ¡Qué bien me sonaba eso!**

**Yo también lo amaba, nunca había querido a nadie con tanta fuerza como a él. Deseaba estar a su lado cada segundo del resto de mi existencia. Era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida. **


	7. Chapter 7

Mientras me vestía en la habitación, no podía dejar de pensar en James, en bien que nos iba a ir ahora que estábamos juntos, nunca nos separaremos, nada podrá interponerse entre nosotros, estaremos juntos toda la eternidad.

Cuando por fin acabé de vestirme, decidí ir a buscar a James, no podía estar sin él más de una hora, y eso ya me parecía toda una tortura…

Mientras me dirigía al despacho de Carlisle, donde él me dijo que estaría, pasé por delante del cuarto de Edward que tenía la puerta entornada, y entonces lo oí.

-¡Qué hiciste ¿qué?- la voz de Edward retumbó por el vacío pasillo.

A mi me pareció extraño que Edward discutiera con alguien, él jamás discutía.

-Tuve que hacerlo…- la voz rota de James me partió el corazón-¿Crees que me gustó hacer ese trato?- y tras un suspiró soltó- Bella es lo más importante que me ha pasado en la vida…

-Entonces no lo hagas, ¿sabes cómo se sentirá ella cuando se enteré?-le dijo Edward. Estaban hablando de mí, eso estaba claro pero, ¿de qué exactamente?

-Lo sé pero, si no me voy con ella, Bella morirá- si los vampiros pudiésemos llorar, estoy segura de que en este mismo instante James estaría llorando- Ella no descansará hasta que vuelva con ella, y es muy fuerte, no puedo hacer nada contra ella…-

-A lo mejor ella es muy fuerte, pero nosotros somos siete, Bella no tiene porque enterarse de nada…-le contestó Edward.

Están aliándose, y eso sólo podía significar una cosa: esta pasando algo malo, muy malo.

-No tengo porque enterarme ¿de qué?-dije entrando de sopetón por la puerta-Si vosotros dos os estáis aliando, y contando con el resto de la familia, creo que debería enterarme. ¿Qué esta pasando?- pregunté mirando a ambos y deteniendo mi mirada en James.

-¿Cuánto has escuchado?-me preguntó Edward.

-No lo suficiente para enterarme de lo que pasa, pero lo bastante para saber que es algo que me afecta directamente y que es muy malo-contesté.

-Esta bien, te lo contaré- dijo James con la cabeza gacha- Edward, ¿puedes dejarnos solos, por favor?-

Edward salió de su habitación y yo me senté en la cama junto a James. Él estaba triste, no se atrevía a mirarme a la cara.

-Veras… Lo que ocurres es que…- No sabía como comenzar así que lo miré transmitiéndole seguridad.

-Bueno….es que hice un trato con Victoria…de que…me iré con ella en el periodo de un mes.-

-Pero, ¿Por qué?- pregunté desesperada- Es que… ¿no me quieres?-

-No, no es eso, por supuesto que te quiero, mi amor- me acarició la cara-¡Te amo! Me enamoré de ti desde el primer momento en que te vi- apoyó su frente con la mía -¡No sufras!-

-¿Entonces…?-

-Es por eso mismo, porque te amo, porque no quiero que te pase nada, porque eres lo más importante en mi vida…-

-Entonces no te vallas…-le supliqué

-No tengo otra opción Bella, sino te matará y yo no podré seguir viviendo si tu no estas en este mundo- me dijo mirándome intensamente a los ojos.

-¿Y qué hay de lo que te ha dicho antes Edward, lo de luchar juntos?- le dije intentando encontrar alguna solución- Si me separan de ti Victoria no me matará, pero moriré igualmente si no te tengo cerca…-

-No digas eso Bella, por favor… Lo que ha dicho Edward podría funcionar, pero no se…- contestó pensativo.

-Entonces, habrá que intentarlo- le dije esperanzada.

-Pero… ¿Y si sale mal? Yo…no quiero ni imaginármelo-

-No saldrá mal James. No, si permanecemos unidos- le dije mientras le besaba y me levantaba para reunir a la familia, contarles lo que había sucedido y elaborar un plan de ataque.

Antes de que me diera tiempo a alcanzar la puerta, James me cogió del brazo.

-Espera. Quiero poner una condición antes de acceder a poner a toda la familia en peligro- me dijo medio sonriendo.

-¿Una condición? Esta bien, ¿Cuál es?- pregunté desconcertada.

-Cásate conmigo antes. Al menos, si sale mal, ya nada podrá separarnos-me contestó tranquilamente.

-Eh… Está bien. ¡Me casaré contigo!- dije después de estar unos segundos pensándomelo antes de responderle. La verdad es que no esperaba que fuera a pedirme eso, pero le quiero y no tengo ninguna duda: ¡Sí, quiero casarme con él!


End file.
